


Birthday Gift

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Bonding Moments [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Dom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Bondage, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: Lance indulges Keith’s fantasies all the time, so Keith wants to return the favor. Luckily, he never forgot something Lance mentioned the very first time they met.





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wanted to post this on Lance’s actual birthday, but I didn’t want to wait until the 28th, haha. It’s still Julance month, so...close enough.
> 
> This fic takes place in the same universe as “Bliss.” It doesn’t require much setup, but you might wanna read Bliss first anyway (If nothing else, it’s more klance bondage smut, which I’m guessing is the reason you’re here, lmao)
> 
> All you really need to know is that Lance is a professional dom who Keith hired for some kinky roleplaying. They met again afterwards and started dating. At this point, they’ve been living together for awhile.
> 
> Enjoy! ❀(*´◡`*)❀

Keith paced nervously in his and Lance’s bedroom.

It was Lance’s birthday, so Hunk took Lance out for drinks to celebrate. He’d invited Keith to join them, but Keith claimed he had too much work to get done. He sent Lance off with a kiss, promising to give Lance one last present when he returned.

Little did Lance know that having drinks with Hunk was merely a distraction to give Keith time to get his gift ready. 

Keith’s phone buzzed with a text from Hunk saying that they’d be back in about half an hour. Keith was glad Hunk had been willing to help, even if it was on the condition that he not be privy to any of the finer details.

Taking a deep breath, Keith set down his phone and turned to look at the assortment of items spread across the bed. He’d been planning this for weeks, but now that the time had come, a fresh wave of nerves ran through him. It wasn’t all that different from when Keith first submitted to being kidnapped.

Well, that had gone better than Keith could have ever dreamed of, so with luck this would have equally good results.

Even so, Keith couldn’t fight a blush as he stripped off his clothes to pull on the lacy red lingerie and black thigh high stockings. He and Lance had done plenty of roleplaying since getting together, but Keith still felt a tad bashful when wearing such things. He shimmied on the maid uniform next and looked into the mirror.

The uniform itself was more sexy than realistic, with an open back, and way too many frilly petticoats under the tiny skirt. Thin, silky ribbons zigzagged down the front like a corset, leading to a small white apron. 

Keith picked up a wide strip of black silk with a large silver bell dangling from the center and brought it up to his neck, tying the silk into a cute bow so the ends cascaded down his back. After putting on a little makeup, Keith completed the look with a black cat-ear headband.

Okay, his costume was complete. Now came the hard part.

Sitting at the center of the bed, Keith grabbed another long strip of ribbon, this one a pure creamy white. Handcuffs would have been easier, of course, but Keith wanted to impress Lance, and the ribbons would add to the aesthetic. Keith’s ropework wasn’t quite on par with his boyfriend’s, but he had been practicing a lot lately in preparation for tonight.

Keith got to work, tying the ribbon around his ankle. Once the knot was complete, Keith took a moment to admire the result, pleased by how the ivory satin contrasted with his black stockings. He tethered the end to the post at the bottom corner of the bed, then repeated the process on his other leg.

Keith shuffled up the mattress, pulling at his new bonds to test their strength and make sure he’d given himself enough room to reach the headboard. Satisfied, and already a bit turned on, Keith grabbed the next item.

He rolled the piece of cloth into a ball and pushed it into his mouth. Once it felt comfortable, Keith took a roll of shiny black tape and tore off a strip, smoothing it over his lips with a pleased hum. After a moment of consideration, he added two more layers of tape. Finally, Keith picked up a length of black silk that matched the makeshift collar around his neck, and tied it tightly over his eyes.

Keith laid down onto his back. He blindly reached up toward the headboard to feel for the white ribbon already tied to the iron bars. Keith slipped his hands through the loop, and pulled down so the noose in the middle tightened, causing the loop to fit snugly around his wrists.

Bound, gagged, and blindfolded, Keith settled in to wait.

\-----

“Thanks, Hunk, that was a lot of fun,” Lance ducked down to grin at his friend through the car window. “Sure you don’t wanna come in for a bit?”

Hunk hastily shook his head. “Definitely not.”

When Lance shot him an odd look, Hunk flushed and peeled away from the curb so fast it startled Lance.

“OkaygottagobyeLancehappybirthdayhavefun!” Hunk shouted, his strung-together words difficult to parse until the car was already out of sight.

Huh, that was weird.

Lance shrugged it off and walked inside the house. It was dark. He expected to find Keith curled up on the couch with a book, or maybe waiting for Lance in the dining room with a surprise birthday cake, but as far as Lance could tell the place was empty.

“Keith?” he called out. “Babe? You home?”

No response.

Lance walked into the dining room and paused. No cake, but there was a small box on the table, neatly wrapped in colorful paper with a note attached that read, “open right away.”

Curious, Lance tore off the paper and pulled off the lid. Nestled inside the repurposed jewelry box was a familiar remote control.

Excitement sparked in Lance’s chest. Quietly, very quietly, he padded down the hall, pressed his ear against their bedroom door, and pushed one of the buttons. A muffled squeak brought a sly grin to Lance’s face. 

Pushing the door open, the teasing words died on his lips as Lance registered the sight before him.

Holy shit.

Lance had expected they might do something fun for his birthday, but he never imagined _this_. 

Keith laid on the bed, dressed in the sexiest maid outfit Lance had ever seen. The white ribbons spreading Keith’s legs apart, and binding his wrists together were a nice touch. Very elegant. And was that red lace peeking out from underneath the frilly petticoats? 

Lance picked his jaw up off the floor and crept closer. Keith must have spent a pretty penny on the dress, because it definitely wasn’t a cheap halloween costume. The fabric looked rich and had a subtle swirling texture, with plenty of lace embroidered on aesthetically pleasing areas. It also seemed to be tailored to Keith’s measurements, since the bodice didn’t have a weird gap despite Keith’s flat chest.

Lance’s eyes hungrily roamed down to admire Keith’s legs, which appeared even longer and slimmer than usual thanks to the black thigh highs, and Lance’s fingers twitched with the desire to caress that tantalizing strip of pale skin between the stockings and skirt.

Keith shifted in place, letting out a small moan as he tugged at his restraints. Lance pushed the button again, and Keith’s efforts increased with a muffled gasp.

Lance leaned down to payfully tweak the silver bell hanging at the hollow of Keith’s throat.

“Looks like someone’s been a bad kitty.”

“Mmmph,” Keith replied.

“Or,” Lance reached up to stroke the hair around those cute cat ears, “have you been a very good one?”

His hand slid down to cup Keith’s face, and Keith nuzzled into Lance’s palm. Lance had to take a minute so he didn’t just melt in a pile of goo from cuteness overload. Lance swallowed, slipping back into character.

“Hmmm, should I unwrap my present now?” Lance brushed his fingers over the white ribbon. “Or should I enjoy you as you are first?”

Keith struggled against his bonds with a pitiful mewl.

Lance smirked. “On second thought, I figured out a compromise.”

He crawled onto the bed to settle between Keith’s legs. Lance untied Keith’s ankles, putting the ribbons aside for later use, then ran his hands up the black stockings to slip under the skirt’s petticoats. Lance’s fingers traced the edges of the lacy red panties, teasing until Keith released a frustrated moan. With a chuckle, Lance hooked his fingers around the red lingerie and pulled it down, tossing it onto the floor.

“I was kinda hoping for cake, but I guess this’ll work too.”

“Mmph?”

Lance pulled the vibrator out of Keith and replaced it with his tongue.

_“Mmph!”_

Head buried between Keith’s thighs, Lance delighted in every noise he drew out of Keith as his boyfriend writhed. Once he could tell Keith was close, Lance pulled back.

Keith let out a whine and blindly tried to hook his legs over Lance’s shoulders to reel him back in. Lance caught the offending limbs with a chastising tut.

“Now, now, Kitten,” Lance said, tightening his grip, “don’t forget who’s in charge here.”

Rather than heed his warning, Keith tried to jerk his leg away. Lance swatted at the underside of Keith’s thigh, not quite a spank but enough to earn an indignant squeak.

“You asked for it,” Lance grinned.

Keith squirmed with a protesting moan as Lance reinserted the vibrator, though he didn’t switch it on just yet. Instead, Lance untied the ribbon that was attached to the headboard and used it to manhandle Keith into a kneeling position. He then tied the ribbon to a hook on the ceiling so that Keith’s wrists were suspended above him.

Lance kneeled in front of Keith and gently peeled the tape from his lips before pulling out the balled up cloth.

“Please,” Keith licked his lips, his breath coming out in little pants.

“Please, what?” Lance asked.

He ran a teasing hand down Keith’s side, eliciting a shudder.

“Lance,” Keith groaned.

“What, not gonna call me ‘Master?’” Lance asked. “That’s not very maid-like of you.”

Keith’s blush peeked out from under the blindfold.

“How about a ‘meow’ then?” Lance smirked. “You already act like a cat most of the time anyway. Maybe tonight I’ll make you purr.”

The blush darkened. “You-”

Before he could finish, Lance covered Keith’s mouth with his own, dipping his tongue inside to explore every nook and cranny he could reach. Keith’s grumbling quickly transformed into soft moans as he kissed back.

Without warning, Lance turned the vibrator back on, swallowing Keith’s gasp. Lance slid his hands back into Keith’s hair to give it a little tug, earning a pleased whine.

Finally, Lance pulled away. He hopped off the bed and went over to their box of toys, rummaging around until he pulled out a red ball gag. They didn’t use it all that often, since Lance preferred gags that covered the person’s lips, and Keith didn’t like how it made him drool if left in too long, but Lance figured it was a special occasion so why not mix things up?

Lance quickly stripped out of his clothes before returning to the bed. He tugged off Keith’s blindfold and held up the gag.

“Open,” Lance commanded.

Keith obeyed, parting his lips so that Lance could slip the rubber ball behind his teeth and buckle the black strap around his head. He sat back to admire the end result. The ball gag wasn’t as big as some that were more commonly used, but it prevented Keith from closing his mouth. And of course, red was always a good color on him.

“How’s that, Kitten?” Lance lightly tapped the ball. “Not too tight?”

“Hhnff,” Keith replied, shaking his head.

“Good.”

After one last peck on Keith’s cute nose, Lance shuffled behind him. He swept Keith’s hair aside to begin worshipping his neck, kissing and nibbling and sucking around the black silk collar. The dress’ open back framed a canvas of smooth, creamy skin that Lance’s lips simply had to travel down, his hands gently brushing aside the long ribbons of the collar.

Lance took his time, pressing kisses along Keith’s spine, letting his tongue flick out to taste the dip at the small of Keith’s back.

“Nnmmmph,” Keith groaned. He leaned his hips back to press against Lance.

“Easy, Kitten,” Lance chuckled. “We’ll get there, don’t worry.”

Keith struggled against his bonds with another impatient whine.

Lance reached up to untie the white ribbons from the ceiling. He repositioned Keith to face the headboard, tying his wrists to the iron bars so that Keith was propped up on his elbows and knees. Settling in behind him, Lance removed the vibrator and stretched Keith out with his fingers and tongue until he was a whimpering mess.

Once he’d prepped himself with a condom and lube, Lance slowly pushed inside of Keith. The melodic jingle of the silver bell around Keith’s neck accompanied each thrust of Lance’s hips as they rocked together.

The tinkling rhythm grew faster and faster until Keith finally released a muffled cry. Lance came almost immediately after, his vision filled with bursts of starlight.

He stayed like that for a moment, draped over Keith as he pressed small kisses to the back of Keith’s neck. Once Lance caught his breath, he pulled out and helped Keith lay on his side. He got a warm washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up before untying Keith’s wrists and removing the ball gag.

Setting them aside, Lance laid down next to Keith. Keith immediately shifted closer to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist, causing Lance to chuckle and pet Keith’s hair, mindful of the cat ears. He loved that Keith became a cuddle monster after sex.

Keith hummed happily as Lance’s blunt fingernails scraped lightly against his scalp.

“Did you like it?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded. “Best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

“I’m glad,” Keith smiled and pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips, which he eagerly returned.

As their tongues languidly tangled together, Lance used his free hand to caress the rich fabric of Keith’s dress.

“Maybe you can put this on again some time and we can do a little roleplaying,” Lance suggested.

Despite his costume, Keith hadn’t really played the part of a maid tonight, he just dressed as one. And Lance didn’t play a role either, besides his usual dom persona. 

“We’d better,” Keith snorted. “I didn’t pay a small fortune on this dress to only use it once.”

Lance’s mind raced with possibilities. Coming home to find Keith dressed like this, cooking or cleaning. Maybe he would “accidentally” break something, and Lance would have no choice but to punish him.

“Uh oh,” Keith said. “I know that look. You’ve already got a scene all planned out, don’t you?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Lance teased.

“I’m not calling you ‘Master.’”

“Aw, c’mon,” Lance pouted. “That’s a classic part of roleplaying as a maid.”

“It’s cringey.”

“What about ‘Sir’ instead?”

Keith considered it. “I guess that’s not quite as bad.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Lance shrugged. “You’ll probably be gagged most of the time anyway.”

“I certainly hope so,” Keith smirked.

Lance grinned and leaned down to kiss Keith once more. They made out, soft and lazy, until the call of sleep became too strong to deny.

Keith burrowed further into Lance’s arms, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Happy birthday, Lance.”

\-----

Bonus Art by the wonderful Methoxyethane!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Special thanks to Methoxyethane for the beautiful art! ( ˘ ³˘)♥ Love ya, Eileen!
> 
> I might write more maid!Keith for this AU, like what Lance was talking about where they actually roleplay. I’ve got plenty of stuff planned for the Bliss universe, so keep an eye out!
> 
> If you’re new to my works, please check out my series “Bonding Moments” for more klance bondage. If you’re interested in this specific AU, please subscribe to my “Bliss” series, where I’ll post both pwps and non-explicit fics.
> 
> Or, if you wanna make things simpler, you can always just subscribe to me, haha. I’ve got a ton of plot-driven fluffy klance as well as smut! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> See you next time! (*´∇｀*)


End file.
